1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for processing waste incineration residues, such as, e.g., waste incineration slags, in which the slags are subjected to a reduction process while separating metals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with processes for disposing of domestic and industrial waste, it has already been proposed to reduce in the liquid state slag phases forming during combustion on grounds of the oxidizing conditions involved, in order to recover metals and/or metal alloys. However, plants arranged to permit waste incineration, as a rule, are relatively complex. Small waste incineration plants are not readily operable in an economic manner. In particular, it is to be taken into account that waste incineration slags may contain relatively high portions of heavy metals and nonferrous heavy metals. The dumping of such waste incineration slags is not readily feasible. Further processing of liquid waste incineration slags pre-supposes requirements such as suitable slag volumina, additional heating and hence additional energy feeding because of the unfavorable slag viscosity of slags forming in waste incineration.